Question: Simplify the following expression: ${-(2+k)-(3k-5)}$
Explanation: The minus sign in front of the parentheses means we multiply each term inside the first parentheses by ${-1}$ $ {-1(}\gray{2+k}{)} - (3k-5) $ $ {-2-k} - (3k-5) $ The minus sign in front of the parentheses means we multiply each term inside the parentheses by ${-1}$ $ -2-k {-1(}\gray{3k-5}{)} $ $ -2-k {-3k+5} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${k}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {-k - 3k} {-2 + 5}$ Combine the ${k}$ terms: $ {-4k} {-2 + 5}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {-4k} + {3}$ The simplified expression is $-4k+3$